


You're Beautiful (Uta x Chubby! Reader)

by Aite



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chubby, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aite/pseuds/Aite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't many chubby reader inserts, so I thought I'd make one. The pairing is Uta x Reader c:</p><p>Reader-San and Uta are a couple, but Reader-San is convinced that Uta is only interested in her as a meal. Is she wrong? </p><p>Set early on in the series before Kaneki gets his mask. </p><p>+IMPORTANT NOTE:+<br/>While this is mature, all the adult content happens in a BONUS chapter at the end, so if you don't want to read mature content, you can still enjoy the story without missing anything important c:</p><p>Key: (y/n) means "your name." Fill your name in when you see that in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

“It’s getting late, (y/n). You should be heading home.” Uta’s soft voice broke the silence in the shop.

For the last few hours, you had been sitting beside him, watching him work. It was fascinating to see his slender fingers nimbly weave thread between the pieces of cloth. You couldn’t do it if you tried. Even though Uta was conversing with you, his eyes had yet to leave the mask he was creating. Uta always put his best effort into making a quality product for his precious customers. Currently, he was working on attaching an eye patch to a rather peculiar mask. The leather mask had a well-defined mouth and individual teeth; but the mouth unzipped so that the wearer’s real mouth could be revealed. As peculiar as it was, this mask was quite the masterpiece. The future owner, a ghoul named Kaneki Ken, would be pleased.

Uta snipped the excess thread and admired his handiwork before continuing the conversation. “It’s now closing time. Once I tidy up here, I’ll walk you home. OK, y/n Chan?” He turned his attention fully to you now. His scleras were pitch black, and his pupils burned red. The site of your ghoul boyfriend’s eyes had once unnerved you, but now you accepted it as the usual Uta. He was a ghoul, and he wasn’t ashamed.

“S-sure. Thank you, Uta-San.” You hopped down from one of the little stools and stretched. You hoped the gesture would distract you from how embarrassed you were. You loved the addition of the suffix ‘chan’ to your name. Especially the way Uta said it. The inflection in his voice made it sound cute. Being referred to in that way made you feel cute. This was a rarity, considering that you weren’t cute in the least.

Well, you didn’t consider yourself to be cute anyhow. Unlike most women your age, you were a bit on the chunkier side. Given today’s beauty standards, ‘chunky’ meant ‘ugly’. This was an issue you had struggled with most of your life. You saw no beauty in the rolls on your stomach, nor in the way your tights squeezed against your thighs. However, Uta insisted that you were his precious girlfriend, and that you were cute. He often chided you for voicing detrimental thoughts about yourself; you knew that if you made public the thoughts you had now, he would scold you for them. 

“It would be my pleasure to walk my cute (y/n) home.” Uta grinned at you before placing the eye patch mask on the shelf.

“Thank you,” you began, “but if it’s a bother for you, just say so. I can walk home by myself. I’m a big girl.” You put your coat on after subtly jabbing your ego with that statement.

The insult, though subtle, did not go unmissed by Uta. He frowned at you for being unnecessarily hard on yourself; but because you had this discussion almost every day, he decided not to push the subject further. “I know you’re an adult. But I would prefer to go with you. It’s dangerous, and this is a bad neighborhood.” By that, he meant, ‘there are ghouls outside who would love to eat you.’ However, he didn’t want to spook you, so he kept such thoughts to himself. Unbeknownst to you, there had been some ghouls that had expressed interest in you. 

Being human, you had no idea how delicious you smelled, but other ghouls did. In fact, a few weeks ago, a rather… eccentric ghoul by the name of Rize had happened upon the shop. She appeared just before closing and after you had left. While she appeared to be content with pleasantries and idle chit-chat, Uta could see immediately what she was after. She had mentioned that she had come across a rather tasty smell and followed it; a decision that lead straight to Uta’s doors. It was curious, she had ventured, that the scent lead her to Uta’s shop, but there was no human to be found. Uta was thankful that you had left earlier, and resolved to escort you to and from as many places as possible. While he knew now that his beloved was no longer in danger of encountering that particular ghoul, there were other ghouls who would jump at the chance to taste your supple flesh.

“Well, there are certainly worse things than getting escorted home by the cutest guy in Tokyo,” you giggled. You really meant it, too. While Uta wasn’t everyone’s taste with his half shaven hair, piercings, and tattoos, you thought he was perfect. His body was, in fact, a work of art. Though you would never admit it to him, it pleased you immensely to walk down the street holding hands with your tattooed prince. 

Uta was just about to flip the shop sign to ‘closed’ when there was a knock on the door. 

“Pardon, Monsieur Uta. May I come in?” A silken voice called from the other side of the door. “I realize you’re about to close, but this won’t take long.” 

“Just wait a moment,” Uta responded. His voice was even, but his eyes had widened in surprise. He grabbed your hand and pulled you swiftly to the supply closet. “I’m sorry (y/n) but please wait in here, OK?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he pleaded with you to remain inside the closet. You barely had time to nod before he pressed a finger to his lips and shut the door. 

While you couldn’t see anything, you were privileged to hear everything. You couldn’t see the face of the ghoul conversing with Uta, but you knew his voice. It was Tsukiyama Shuu Senpai. He went to the same university as you. You never had the privilege of speaking with him, but his reputation preceded him. Fancy, elegant, handsome. These were all fitting for Shuu. You struggled to remember what club Shuu was in. Cooking club, perhaps? 

“What is it, Tsukiyama-san?” Uta opened the door and rewarded the mauve-haired ghoul with his usual polite smile. While Uta did not particularly care for the Gourmet, he was still going to be polite to him.

"Pardon the intrusion,” began the flashy ghoul, “but I was wondering how my mask is coming along?” Tsukiyama put his hands in the pockets of his obscenely purple coat. “I have another dinner party soon, and I must have it returned before the date.”

‘A dinner party,’ you thought. ‘Perhaps my guess wasn’t so terribly far off after all.’

“See for yourself.” Uta pointed to the crescent-shaped face-piece on the mannequin. “I’ve almost finished with it. The repairs have been made. All I need to do is begin the detail work.”

Tsukiyama crossed the threshold of the door and proceeded to the mannequin displays. He picked the familiar shape up and proceeded to twirl it around in his hands. “Tres bien, Uta-San. Your work is so precise. If it hadn’t happened to me, I’d say that a bite had never been taken from this.” He stopped admiring Uta’s handiwork and looked at Uta. “You remember what materials to use? I cannot have a sub-par guise. It’s inconceivable.” 

A small smile crept to Uta’s lips. It was the smile he often wore when he was impatient with explaining. His voice, however, was perfectly even. “Tsukiyama-San. I must ask you to remember that I am the one who created your mask. I know how to fix it.” 

“Oui.” Tsukiyama put the mask back. “You are the best at what you do. Merci.” He was about to leave the shop when he turned back to Uta. “By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask: what is that tantalizing scent?” The subtle curve of his lips made Uta aware that the Gourmet was present now; and his discerning nose had picked up your scent. He had to approach this situation with caution. 

Inside the closet, you shuddered. You knew about ghouls and what they ate—you weren’t stupid. But you had thought being with Uta had desensitized you to their peculiar dietary habits. Apparently, that was not the case. Especially not when an admired senpai referred to you as tantalizing; you felt like a steak. Your heart thudded harder in your ribcage as the conversation continued. Despite your understanding of ghouls, you were terrified.

“Freshly brewed espresso, and the mingling of flesh?” Uta ventured. “I had many visitors today. I’m quite popular.”His voice was level, not betraying his fears in the slightest. 

“You must find the person with this scent,” Tsukiyama began, inhaling profusely. “It would be terrible to let such a delicacy go to waste.” While Tsukiyama’s composure was intact, the look in his eyes was undisguised desire, threatening Uta. They said, ‘If you are unwilling to partake, I shall find them and do so myself.’

It seemed that acting nonchalant wasn’t going to make Tsukiyama drop the subject. When he found prey that he was interested in, his determination to obtain them was unwavering. Time to take a new approach. Uta reached into a jar that was placed onto the counter and pulled out an eyeball. “I agree, Tsukiyama-San. The scent makes me ravenous. I intend to find the person.” He licked the eye a few times, all the while giving Tsukiyama a very stern look. ‘This person is mine,’ it said, ‘don’t you dare interfere.’ 

“Perhaps you will be inclined to share when you find them.” Tsukiyama turned towards the door again. “Good night.”

It was a few minutes after the sound of the door closing that Uta came to fetch you. He made sure the sign read ‘closed’ and locked the door before he returned to the closet. He popped the eyeball into his mouth and chewed it before opening the door. “It’s safe to come out now, (y/n).” His voice was gentle and sweet, as it always was when he spoke to you. There was no hint of malice or predation as there was when he spoke to Tsukiyama.

However, you were terrified. You could not gauge Uta’s expression or motives while shut in the closet. All you had to go on was his voice. The voice that had openly admitted that you made him ravenous. “I’m fine here, Uta-San.” You did your best to keep your voice steady, but your trembling body had betrayed you. Uta saw you shaking and reached a hand out to put it on your shoulder. That only made you shake harder. 

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” Uta’s delicate eyebrows knotted in worry. He pulled you into an embrace that normally you would find comforting, but not now. “Tsukiyama has left. You are safe now.”

“It… It isn’t Tsukiyama that worries me,” you choked. A few hot tears had gathered in the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. You couldn’t decide what bothered you more—the fact that Uta had admitted you made him hungry, or the thought that your relationship was built on a lie. But of course it must have been a lie. Why else would he be interested in someone like you? He was only interested in the copious amounts of flesh that you had to offer. He could eat for weeks on your thighs alone, you thought bitterly. 

“Then what is bothering you, my sweet?” Uta asked, his bright red orbs shimmering with curiosity. He appeared to be genuinely concerned. 

My sweet. The words made you feel sick to your stomach. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you began to speak. “Uta, do you have feelings for me at all? Or was that all just a lie? Did you just want to make a meal of me?” Your emotions finally betrayed you and those hot tears finally started pouring. You had come to a conclusion: It bothered you immensely that Uta may see you only as food. However, it bothered you even more to think that he didn’t love you. After weeks of gentle kisses and praise about your body, your self-esteem could be torn apart so easily by this man. 

“Where is all of this negativity coming from, (y/n?)” Uta’s eyebrows creased in worry. “I don’t see you that way at all.”

“I heard what you said to Tsukiyama-San,” you pouted, unwilling to forgive him so easily. “I see how you really feel. Don’t worry. I won’t be bothering you anymore.” You pushed past Uta, headed towards the door.

“(y/n), wait,’ Uta called after you. However, you were too angry to stop for him. Your hands were fumbling with the lock now. A subtle click informed you that the door was now unlocked. 

“I can walk home myself.” You slammed the door shut and stormed off, leaving Uta alone in the shop. 


	2. Unfortunate Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-San ends up in a sticky situation with Tsukiyama! Will she escape unscathed?

You wandered home, not really paying attention to your surroundings. Your feet had traveled this route many times, so you let your muscle memory take care of directions. You were fine with the route, but since you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings, you were in danger of bumping into someone. 

Which you did. Bright purple bloomed in front of your eyes as you made contact with a solid figure. You were apologizing before you even realized whom you had hit. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

A silken voice responded, “Quite alright, mademoiselle.”

Your head snapped up in order to see the speaker. You knew that voice all too well. Your heart pounded sporadically as you looked up to see Tsukiyama Shuu standing before you. In his obnoxiously purple coat, he was easily the brightest figure on the street.

You were thrown into full panic when you realized who you were speaking to. Not twenty minutes ago, you had been listening to Uta and Shuu talk about how delectable you were. Now you were face to face with the Gourmet. “Pardon me, senpai. I need to get home.” You hoped you could avoid a confrontation by hurrying past the mauve-haired ghoul. 

“Allow me to walk you,” Tsukiyama insisted, preventing you from moving forward. “It’s not polite for a gentleman to let a lady walk home all by herself.” His hand was on your shoulder, gentle yet firm. It was a warning to you that Tsukiyama would not let you go; even if you ran, it would be in vain.

“T-thanks, Tsukiyama-Senpai,” you sighed wearily. You would have to let him walk you. From where you were now, it would be at least twenty minutes to your home. Maybe in that time you could come up with a plant to shake Tsukiyama’s grip. Or maybe you would pass someone and you could beg for their help. Several ‘maybes’ lurked in your mind as the pair of you started walking. 

“Is that a new perfume, (y/n) san? It smells just divine,” Tsukiyama purred. He inhaled deeply and smiled at you. 

You shuddered. You weren’t wearing perfume.

Tsukiyama struck up a conversation on your way back home. It was mostly about what classes he was taking and what he thought of them. It was pretty usual human behavior, but it bothered you to no end. By keeping your mind full of his chatter, he was preventing you from formulating an escape plan. He still kept hold of you as you walked, but it was gentle enough to look like two lovers on a stroll instead of prisoner and warden. ‘Lovers?’ you mentally scoffed. There was nothing about the two of you that implied you could be lovers. As garish as his clothes were, Tsukiyama was still a high-class person. He was name-brand label, and you, in comparison, were from a bargain shop. There was no way you could be mistaken for a real couple. 

While your thoughts were spiraling downward, you came to the conclusion that you and Uta hadn’t looked like a real couple, either. You were so absorbed in your self-pity that you hadn’t heard your name being called until it was a shout

.

“Did you forget our plans today, (y/n)-san?” 

You looked to see where the voice was coming from. The café Anteiku came into view, along with the purple-haired waitress, Touka. You knew she (and everyone else in employ at Anteiku) was a ghoul. But that didn’t really bother you.

“Plans?” you questioned, not realizing what Touka was doing. You had made no such plans with her. 

“Yeah, we were supposed to hang out after work, remember? Why don’t you come in and wait for me to finish my shift?” Touka’s voice was pleasant, but the offer was more of a demand than a question. Her eyes moved to Tsukiyama. “You would rather keep the company of this trash than hang out with me?” She grabbed you by the hand and yanked you roughly from Tsukiyama’s grip.

Tsukiyama attempted to keep a placid face, but his irritation was evident. “Whether I’m trash or not is a matter of opinion. An opinion that (y/n) doesn’t share.” He reached out to grab you again.

Rather than be dragged into this literal tug-of-war, you side-stepped Tsukiyama’s grasp and scooted closer to Touka. “Oh yeah! Sheesh, I’m sorry I forgot!” You made a show of being frustrated at your apparent forgetfulness. You turned your attention back to Shuu and bowed in apology. “I’m sorry Tsukiyama-San. I did make a promise to Touka-chan, so I’m going to stay here. Thank you for taking the time to escort me, though.” 

Tsukiyama appeared to be on the verge of saying something when Touka blatantly spat, “there’s no need to apologize to trash. Come on, (y/n).”

“Sure, thank you--“

You were interrupted by the chime of the café door as it opened. A young man with an eye patch stumbled out, looking concerned. “Touka-san, we’ve run out of soy milk. Do we have any more, or—oh, you’re busy. I’m sorry.” The young man’s face turned scarlet as he realized that he had interrupted their conversation.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re done. Let’s go get more soy milk. The customer’s are waiting.” She shoved the young man inside the café and pulled you in as well. She was prepared to leave without a word of farewell to Tsukiyama, but you weren’t. 

“Goodnight, Tsukiyama-San,” you called. The door closed swiftly behind you. 

Where Tsukiyama should have felt rage over having his meal being stolen, he felt only desire. The young man with the eye patch had such a wonderful scent! It awakened a hunger in the Gourmet that only his sweet flesh could fill. He stood outside the café for awhile, practically salivating. He needed to taste this young man.

He had forgotten all about you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that's how Tsukiyama came to be interested in Kaneki c:
> 
> As always, feel free to comment. It means a lot to me!


	3. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uta and Reader-San make-up. Something else is in store for them?

“Idiot,” Touka scolded you when you were out of the earshot of the customers. “What were you thinking, hanging around with Trashyama? All he’s interested in is his next meal—which was going to be you.” The younger girl crossed her arms and glared at you.

“I’m sorry,” you felt the need to apologize to her. 

“Well, it can’t be helped now. But I wonder: how did you get snared by him anyways? Wasn’t Uta-San supposed to be walking you home?” 

“O-oh. Yeah.” Your face reddened, remembering the spat you and Uta had. “We had a slight disagreement, and I left by myself.” 

“That was dumb of you.” At this point, Touka realized that the black-haired boy had followed you to the back room and was standing by. He appeared to be waiting for something. “What is it, Kaneki?” 

Kaneki. The name was familiar to you. Why? After a brief moment of mental searching, you recalled why ‘Kaneki Ken’ was a familiar name to you. “Oh! You’re the one Uta was making the eye patch mask for!” you exclaimed. “Kaneki Ken!”

“T-that’s me,” the boy replied shyly. It was difficult to believe such a timid person was a ghoul. 

“You’ll really like the mask,” you went on, feeling an odd sense of pride over Uta’s accomplishments, “it’s one of his finest.”

“Kaneki,” Touka broke the conversation with one word. “Take this out to the front, will you?” She pulled a spare carton of soy milk out from the fridge and handed it to him. “We have customers waiting.”

“Sure thing,” Kaneki replied, grabbing the carton. “It was nice meeting you.” He gave you a genuine smile and then departed to attend to the customers. 

“He seems nice,” you commented, looking back at Touka. 

“He is. He’s an idiot. Just like you,” Touka huffed. 

“I seem to remember you saying that before,” you said quietly. Her statement made you feel pretty small. “Thanks again for helping me,” you added again. 

“Don’t mention it. I was helping out a friend.”

“A friend?” You were mildly perplexed. 

“Uta-san would not be happy if I let his girlfriend get eaten. Besides, I make it my priority to find out what the trash wants and keep it from him.”

Girlfriend. The word struck you like a slap to the face. “Oh, but we’re not really… I mean, I’m not…”

“Oh come off it,” Touka snapped. “What kind of spat did you have? Was it over which one of you is cuter?” Touka sneered. “If it’s anything less than life and death, it can be resolved. You just aren’t trying.”

“Actually, I think he’s only interested in me…” you hesitated to say the words. The sentence died halfway out of your lips. Hot tears gathered in your eyes and threatened to tumble out. A quick mental recount of your last interaction with him allowed you to find your voice again. “He’s only interested in me as a meal!”

“That’s not true, (y/n).”

A quiet voice behind you made both you and Touka jump.

“Uta-San,” you both declared, turning to face the tattooed ghoul. How did he get in without you noticing? There was only one entrance to the room. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Touka told him. 

Uta’s lips quirked a little and then bloomed into a full smile. “That’s because you weren’t supposed to, Touka-Chan.”

Your heart thudded erratically in your chest. What was he doing here? Was he here just to mock you? To throw salt in your wound?

“I’m here to explain myself, (y/n),” Uta began, stepping forward, “if you’ll listen to me this time,” he added. 

Touka took this as an opportunity to excuse herself. “No doing gross things on store property.” She then left the two of you alone in the supply room. 

You made a mental note that you had ended up in supply rooms a lot today. 

“Are you willing to listen to me now?” Uta questioned. He leaned in to look at you closely. Once he noticed the remaining tears on your cheeks, he wiped them away with his slender fingertips.

You nodded, unwilling to fight anymore. You loved this ghoul so much, that even if he admitted he wanted to eat you right now, you would let him. 

“I do want to eat you, (y/n)-chan.”

The blatant admission startled you. You hadn’t expected him to come right out and say it. “Pardon?” You quirked your head, thinking that you heard him wrong.

“I said, I do want to eat you, (y/n)-chan.” He leaned in closer, so your noses were nearly touching. His eyes were filled with unbridled excitement. “I want to eat you here…” He crossed the final marginal gap separating your faces and planted a warm kiss on your lips. He lingered on them a little before pulling away again. “And I want to eat you here, too.” Uta’s head moved lower, until his lips rested in the crook of your neck. He speckled your neck with soft kisses for a minute, and then he nibbled on it a little, sending waves of tingly pleasure through your body. 

He moved his head lower, moving from your neck and resting on your bosom. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t object to it, either.” 

You were far too surprised to object to any of Uta’s intimacies. You were sure he heard your heart beat from his current position. It flapped about in your ribcage like an excited bird and you couldn’t stop it. 

Uta lifted his head to face you once again. “The truth is, you do make me ravenous. Just not in the way you were expecting.” He gave you an innocent smile. A smile that was ill-fitting with the word ‘ravenous.’ “May I have a taste, my cute (y/n)?”

You were just about to concede, a breathless ‘yes’ on your lips, when the door to the supply room opened again. 

“Hey, I told you two not to do anything gross on Anteiku’s property.” Touka stood in the doorway, arms crossed. She looked cross as well, but something told you that you weren’t in as much trouble as you appeared to be. 

Uta took your hand in his and then squeezed it. “I suppose we should go do ‘gross things’ elsewhere. What do you say?”

You felt a smile start to form on your face. While you should have been embarrassed at being caught by Touka, you were only filled with joy. “The only thing I have to say is: your place? Or mine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ‘official’ end to the story. Anyone who doesn’t want to read lemons can leave off here comfortably, without missing anything key. For anyone who wants a –ahem—spicier ending to the story can find the alternate ending in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work thus far.


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and final chapter 18+ for mature content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.   
> Feel free to ignore it if you don't like it.  
> Sorry for the delay. I've had quite a few technical issues ;3;  
> PFF. I don't write lemons often. There's a difference between knowing how things go and how to write it. My apologies if it's not what you expected.

After being chased out of Anteiku by the livid Touka, the two of you headed down the street, hands intertwined.

It was now that you had started to regret the ‘your place or mine’ comment. Your face had reddened significantly as the result of being so bold, but Uta didn’t seem to notice. He walked along with you, his face illuminated by a wide grin. Apparently getting a rise out of Touka was worth smiling about. 

You were closer to your house than Uta’s, so it seemed best to follow the original plan and have Uta walk you home. 

The two of you had rushed to your apartment in the twentieth ward on a burst of spontaneity, so when the gravity of the situation finally hit you, you were at a bit of a loss. You had entered your apartment, hand-in-hand with your tattooed prince, earning you a few unsavory looks from your more puritanical neighbors. However, you paid them no mind as you clambered into the elevator. 

~*~

Uta guided you to the bed and sat down in the middle of it, gesturing for you to follow suit. You climbed to the center of the mattress, mimicking his position on his knees. 

“If you're nervous about this,” he began, looking you in the eyes, “we don't have to go any further.”

You smiled at Uta, thankful for his understanding. “I'm not sure that I'll be an acceptable partner.. You're experienced, and I'm not. Plus, you're attractive and I'm--”

Uta cut you off there, putting one slender finger to your lips in defiance. “Rule one of the bedroom: leave all negativity at the door. You're very attractive, [name].” His eyes, never devoid of playfulness, were now saturated with undisguised desire. “And I will still find you attractive even if we leave here without doing anything.”

You smiled slightly, feeling reassured in his intentions. “W-well, it'd be a shame to waste this opportunity.”

“It would,” Uta hummed, smiling lightly as well. “Where would you like to begin? We should begin with something you're comfortable with.”

You paused to consider his question. “I don't really know what I'm comfortable with. I don't have much experience on this matter.” You felt your innocence, which you had been proud to save for the 'right' person, drape over you shamefully. 

“Exploring is part of the process,” Uta assured you, “we'll find out what you like.” He grinned coyly and added, “Unless I was mistaken earlier, you weren't opposed to me exploring your neck with my mouth.” His tongue peeked out of his mouth so slightly; you watched the pink sliver as it slid across his upper lip in an obvious gesture of desire. 

“No, I rather enjoyed it.” A giggle escaped your lips, which becomes a startled gasp as Uta leans in and attacks your neck with kisses. Resuming from where you were at Anteiku, he eased you down onto the bed and kissed your skin's surface thoroughly.

He moves lower along your body, from the crook of your neck to just above your cleavage. His kisses, though warm, were sending chills of excitement down your body. That's why you were disheartened that the kisses stopped there. You looked up at him, mild disappointment evident in your eyes. 

“Aw, why did you stop?” You pouted.

Uta tugged lightly on your top, indicating it was slightly in the way. He chuckled at the disappointment on your face and declared, “if you want me to go further, this has to go.”

In your excitement, you tugged off your shirt as quickly as you could. Your bra was the next to go, as you hurried to unclasp and remove it. On most days, you were able to nimbly remove the front clasps, but in your fervor, you were having difficulties with forcing them apart.

“Need a hand?” Uta's nail polish covered fingertips made quick work of the clasp, leaving a majority of your breasts exposed. Deftly, he pulled aside the cups and exposed your nipples. He took a moment to admire the sight. Uta poked your left nipple, watching it compress slightly under his touch, then spring back up. “How cute,” he remarked, before lowering his mouth onto it.

Uta sucked on the small nub for a few minutes, earning a few appreciative moans from you before he changed it up. He took your nipple between his teeth and gently chewed on it, making sure not to break skin in the process. He kept up this treatment for a few minutes, then moved to the other breast to deliver the same to it. Your head sank into the pillow, and a pleasured sigh escaped your lips. 

After hearing the reaction he had hoped to get from you, Uta traveled away from your breast and down to your navel with his mouth. His lips graze over your stomach, then up and down, but each time he gradually moves closer to the rim of your pants. He tugs on them slightly, asking if he can remove them so that he might continue the process downward.

You nod, and Uta unsnaps the button on your jeans, then tugs them down gently. The underwear soon follow, with Uta gently curling your legs up to tug the panties the rest of the way off. 

“I didn't exactly know this was going to happen, so I didn't prepare...” you mumble, covering between your legs in shame. 

“That's fine.” Uta removes his pants, and you're astonished to discover he's been going commando this whole time. Your eyes travel from his face, down to his chest, stomach, and genitalia. The fact that he is perfectly shaven down below allowed you to notice something else, too. Your eyes stop visually exploring your ghoul when they land on a shiny silver dot on the tip of his penis.   
“That piercing must have hurt,” you whisper, wincing.

“Oh? And which one are you referring to?” Uta asks with a coy grin, making you blush. He removes the piercing in question and sets it on the nightstand. He settles back on the bed and lowers his head back towards you. “Now where was I?” 

He kisses your stomach and uses one hand to tease the edge of your pubic hair, so very close to the final destination and yet so far. You spread your legs a little wider in anticipation. 

Uta finally acquiesces after a little more teasing, and lowers his lips to the desired destination. He brushes his lips against your folds, making you gasp in surprise, then licks up and down with teasing strokes. His tongue leaves a pleasantly warm sensation in its wake, and you can already feel yourself melting to his touch. A small moan escapes your lips, letting him know that you were enjoying his efforts. 

When he finally removes his mouth from your clit, you feel a bit disappointed that he stopped so soon. Where his warm tongue was, there was only cold. You had been left to want more. 

“Shall we keep going?” he asks softly, licking his lips. 

With a small nod, you give this man the same permissions to your body as he had to your heart. “If you want to keep going, that is.”

In response, Uta positions himself over you, swinging his legs over you to get more comfortable. “I would like that.” He lowers himself until the two of you are touching and your hips are aligned. You elevate your pelvis a little, allowing him easier access as he slides back and forth between your thighs. He teases for a minute, getting closer with each stroke until he is poised at your entrance. 

His fingers intertwine with yours for a reassurance as he breaches your entrance. There's a slight pressure as he inserts himself, and you squeeze his hand in anticipation of what is to come. He hesitates for a moment, giving you a final chance to back out if you so desire. 

“You can keep going. Just be gentle, OK?”

Uta squeezes your hand, agreeing to be as gentle as possible for your first time. He nudges the tip inside of you, and there's a slight stretching sensation as he works himself the rest of the way in. You inhale sharply as he fills you, trying to adjust to these new sensations as they hit you. On one hand, there was pain. To someone with no experience, the insertion caused a sharp pain inside you and it made your breath hitch. On the other hand, you had an intense desire to be with the man you loved and didn't want to chicken out.

Judging by how slick you had become, the latter desire had won out. Each movement was easier thanks to the wetness, and he picks up the pace as you adjust to the sensation. Your bodies join in what would be considered the biggest milestone in your relationship thus far. 

The pain subsided and you were able to enjoy his movements, feeling his expanse massage your insides. The warmth and friction start building up, making waves of pleasure flow over you like water. The base of his shaft rubs against your clit, escalating the pleasurable feeling. Your eyes flutter and finally close as you lose yourself in the feeling. The pleasure builds up, pulling you closer to the end. 

You moan blissfully as Uta's movements bring you to orgasm, your muscles clenching tightly around him. As the ripples of your orgasm subside, the two of you sink into the bed, warm and and relaxed. 

Uta lays next to you, his fingers intertwined with yours once more. “How did that feel? It seems like you enjoyed it.”

You squeezed his hand reassuringly, and smiled. “I'm definitely tired and exhausted... but satisfied. Thank you.”

Uta plants a kiss on your forehead as the two of you bask in the afterglow of your deed. “I'm glad to hear that. I'm also grateful you chose to give your first time to me, [name].” He licked his lips seductively and grinned at you. “I got to taste you first. And I am unwilling to let anyone else partake in that joy.”

“I'm all yours if you want me,” you offered. 

Uta snuggled to you, running his fingers through your hair now. “Good. I'm going to be selfish and keep my beautiful [name] to myself.”

You felt a blush creep across your cheeks. “Beautiful? But I'm not--”

Your protests were silenced once again by Uta's lips. “You're beautiful to me. And that's all that matters.”

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far and being patient! I really appreciate all the kudos and comments! You guys are the reason I keep writing <3

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction. Dedicated to a dear friend of mine who loves Uta <3
> 
> Please feel free to post your thoughts and suggestions. I may not use all the suggestions, but I will read them. Every comment is appreciated c:


End file.
